Baby Bear Haechan
by ippi-chan
Summary: Sebenarnya, keduanya saling mencintai. Karena kebodohan Mark dalam menyangkut perasaannya sendiri membuat Haechan merasa kalau ia sedang dipermainkan oleh manusia menyebalkan itu. "Yasudah, kalaupun kau menolak menjadi kekasihku, nantinya kau juga akan jadi istriku." Markhyuck in your area! Fluffy! Dldr!
1. chapter 1

Mark sering menatapnya, mengganggunya dan juga… memberi perhatian kecil padanya. Pada sosok manusia berisik yang bernama Haechan Lee. Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah saat masa orientasi siswa baru di SOPA, yeah salah satu sekolah bergengsi idaman seluruh orangtua untuk memasukkan anak mereka masuk menjadi bagiannya.

Mark menyukai—ah, bisa disebut cinta—sejak pertama kali pandangan mereka bertemu dengan senyum jahil Haechan yang seolah mengejeknya karena waktu itu rambutnya pirang belah tengah; teman-temannya juga menyebutnya Draco Malfoy Korea. Tak masalah, asal dengan rambutnya itu ia mendapat senyuman Haechan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Yakk!! Setidaknya bantu aku menyapu atau mengepel kelas, Mark!" Ok, Haechan memang berisik, entah apa yang membuatnya jatuh pada pesona lelaki kemayu dengan kulit _tan_ itu.

Mark berdehem, kemudian dengan santai ia menaikkan kakinya keatas meja supaya area bawah bangkunya tersapu oleh Haechan. Haechan mendelik menatap Mark berang, untuk apa Mark masih disini kalau bukan membantunya piket kelas?

"Silahkan disapu, Chan. Yang bersih, ya? Supaya nanti suamimu tidak brewokan." Ujar Mark santai, telinganya tersumpal oleh _headset_ putih. Namun, matanya menelisik fokus pada Haechan, memerhatikan bagaimana bibir berbentuk hati itu mengerucut karena kesal terhadapnya.

"Kau bukan mau membantuku, ha?" Haechan melotot pada Mark, sementara yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan cengiran kuda miliknya. Mark menahan tawa melihat Haechan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, ia berjalan menuju tempat sapu dan kain pel disimpan.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin berada di kelas lebih lama, kata siapa aku akan membantumu?" Mark menatap Haechan yang kini berjalan kearahnya membawa tongkat pel dan ember yang nantinya diisi air.

Mark memang seperti ini, ketika ia suka dengan seseorang ia akan terus menempeli dan menjahili mereka untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Karena Mark sebenarnya adalah sosok yang pemalu ketika berhubungan dengan perasaan, jadi dengan menjahili Haechan ia bisa mendapat perhatian dari sosok berisik itu.

"Yak!!! Kau harus membantuku, Mark. Jinyoung tidak masuk hari ini, dan kau harus menggantikannya untuk membantu piket hari ini." Haechan menarik tangan Mark untuk ia jejali dengan tongkat pel yang telah dibawanya. Mark terpaksa berdiri dan menerima tongkat pel dari tangan Haechan.

"Kau harus mengepel bagian sana, sana dan bagian bawah meja guru. Ah~ jangan lupakan pojokan bangku depan, itu bangkuku jadi kau harus memastikan disana bersih mengkilap seperti baru," perintah Haechan dengan kekehan geli miliknya. Mark mendecak malas mendengarnya, apa ia bilang? Mungkin Tuhan memberinya pelajaran karena sering lupa berkunjung ke Gereja dengan jatuh cinta pada sosok yang sangat berisik itu.

"Baik, nyonya." Mark menjawab asal, mendengar jawaban Mark, sontak Haechan tertawa keras. Matanya menelisik geli pada Mark yang kini berjalan untuk mengepel lantai.

Namun, perkiraannya kembali salah. Haechan menghentikan tawanya, digantikan dengan raut super ganas miliknya ketika melihat Mark mengibaskan kencang tongkat pel sehingga air yang digunakan untuk mengepel membasahi seluruh meja siswa dan Haechan yakin itu akan menambah pekerjaannya nanti.

"Sialan kau! Jangan mengibaskannya seperti itu, sialan!" Haechan berlari kencang kearah Mark dengan sapu yang menunjuk kearah Mark.

Mark dengan sigap meletakkan tongkat pel dan berlari memutar kearah bangku miliknya yang berada paling belakang, Haechan mengejarnya seolah akan membunuh Mark saat ini juga. Mark ngeri juga dengan ekspresi wajah Haechan. Jangan lupakan teriakan maha dahsyat milik Haechan yang mungkin dapat didengar dari radius 2km.

Mark segera mengambil tas miliknya dan berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Haechan yang terengah karena telah mengejarnya. Haechan mengumpati Mark dengan seluruh umpatan yang pernah ia dengar difilm-film dewasa.

"KAU AKAN MATI DITANGANKU BESOK, MARK LEE!!!" teriak Haechan yang berada di depan kelas.

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, HAECHAN!" jawab Mark tak nyambung, kakinya melangkah keluar sekolah meninggalkan Haechan yang masih menyelesaikan piketnya di kelas.

Jawaban Mark masih didengar telinganya dengan jelas, samar-samar sapuan merah terlihat dipipi gembilnya, "Kau memang akan mati, Mark Lee." Ujarnya dengan senyuman yang tak bisa diartikan kebencian, namun sebaliknya.

Haechan berjalan lesu seorang diri, kaki jenjangnya melangkah malas menuju gerbang sekolah. Hari sudah sore, appanya tak bisa menjemputnya. Jadi, dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus naik bus, dan bus terakhir sudah berjalan 20menit yang lalu. Ia lelah telah menyelesaikan piket kelas sendirian, besok ia akan menagih Jinyoung untuk membelikannya makanan dikantin sebagai ganti piket sendirian.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kakiku hampir patah berdiri disini menunggumu," Haechan terkejut dengan kedatangan sosok _most wanted_ yang akan dibunuhnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu menunggu? Daripada kau disini, bukankah lebih bermanfaat untuk membantuku piket, eoh?" Haechan mendecak malas, namun kakinya mencoba naik ke sepeda milik Mark. Sepeda dengan tunggangan belakangnya, sehingga kini Haechan berdiri dibelakang Mark dengan berpegangan pada bahu sosok yang akan dibunuhnya tadi. Bukan hal yang aneh lagi, Mark sering mengantarnya pulang saat sekolah.

"Malas sekali membantumu. Biarkan saja, itu agar kau terbiasa dengan pekerjaan rumah saat menjadi istriku nanti," Mark menahan tawanya, kakinya mengayuh pedal sepedanya pelan. Menikmati sore bersama Haechan terdengar sangat menyenangkan, apalagi mendengar pekikan-pekikan kesal karena Mark mengganggunya.

"Yakk! siapa yang sudi memiliki suami seperti kau, ha! Percaya diri sekali kau!" pekik Haechan tak terima mengabaikan kalau pipinya sudah memerah karena ucapan Mark.

"Jika tidak menjadi istriku juga tak apa, aku bisa membuka lowongan pembantu rumah tangga khusus dirimu. Hahahaha—yakk.. lepass.. sakitt" Mark memekik sakit karena Haechan menjewer telinganya kencang sekali.

Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai, namun sama sekali tidak. Mereka hanya sekedar teman sekelas, tak ada hubungan lebih. Mark belum berani menyatakan perasaannya, takut Haechan menolak dan menjauhinya. Mark tak mau itu terjadi, jadi ia membiarkan semuanya berjalan semestinya.

Berbeda dengan Haechan, ia kadang-kadang bertanya-tanya hubungan mereka. Haechan terkadang merasa dipermainkan oleh Mark, sosok menyebalkan—menurut Haechan—itu beberapa kali dihampiri kakak kelas yang ingin dekat dengannya. Hal ini membuat Haechan kesal yang berakhir dengan Mark yang membujuknya dengan segala jenis makanan kesukaannya.

Mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang rumah milik Haechan. Haechan turun dari sepeda kayuh milik Mark, ia mendekat kearah Mark untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Mark juga menatap Haechan, menunggu Haechan mengucapkan sesuatu untuknya.

"Terimakasih, kau tak ingin mampir dulu?" ucapan seperti biasa yang selalu Haechan ucapkan kala Mark mengantarnya pulang. Rumah Mark berada dua blok dari rumahnya dengan arah memutar yang lumayan jauh, namun Mark rela mengantarnya seperti ini

"Tidak usah, sampaikan saja pada calon mertuaku kalau calon menantunya yang tampan ini baru saja mengantar anaknya." Mark menahan tawa melihat Haechan tersipu malu, namun ia menahannya untuk melihat respon Haechan.

"Tampan, kepalamu!" ketus Haechan pada Mark yang kini tertawa lebar mendengar jawaban ketus darinya; "Sudahlah, pulang sana. Kau akan kemalaman jika tak segera pulang." Ini usiran Haechan, biasa bagi Mark.

"Haechan?" panggil Mark. Haechan menatapnya dengan penuh tanya, tumben sekali memanggilnya dengan benar. Biasanya Mark akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan—kurang ajar, menurutnya—seperti beruang grizzly dan pudu.

"Apa lagi?" Haechan memutar bola matanya malas dan mendekat kearah Mark yang memanggilnya mendekat dengan gesture tangannya.

"Kau tau adegan sepasang kekasih setelah mengantar pulang? Kau pernah menonton drama 'kan?" tanya Mark tak penting.

Haechan sungguh ingin memukul kepala milik seseorang yang menatapnya menggoda dengan alis naik turun menyebalkan itu. Tak perlu bertanya juga Haechan tau lah, ia kan penggemar drama percintaan.

"Tentu saja, mereka akan saling ber—

Cup!

Satu kecupan dipipi diberikan Mark pada Haechan, dengan cepat Mark mengayuh sepedanya kencang sekali diselingi dengan tawa-tawa renyah milik Mark. Haechan tak bisa mengontrol detak jantung juga pipinya yang kini memerah karena ulah manusia menyebalkan itu.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MATI BESOK, MARK LEE!" Teriak Haechan, kakinya menghentak-hentak kesal melihat Mark melambai-lambai kearahnya tanpa menoleh dirinya.

"AKU JUGA AKAN MERINDUKANMU, HAECHANIE!" teriakan Mark samar-samar dapat Haechan dengar, matanya menatap sepeda Mark yang sudah berbelok tak terlihat lagi. Haechan memegang pipi kanan yang dicium Mark, ah~ apa kabar jantungnya?

"Katanya menyebalkan tapi tadi kok cium-ciuman, sih?" ucapan itu menyadarkan Haechan kembali. haechan langsung menatap ibunya cepat. Sejak kapan ibunya disitu? Jelas saja ibunya melihat.

"SEJAK KAPAN UMMA DISITU?" pekik Haechan kaget, takut juga sih. Tapi daripada takut, Haechan lebih malu karena ketahuan dicium oleh manusia menyebalkan itu.

"Sejak percakapan calon mertua dan calon menantu, Chan." Ibunya tersenyum geli menatap anak bungsunya yang memerah malu, "Umma adukan appa nanti,"

"KYAAA~~ jangan umma, jangan." Begitulah rengekan-rengekan Haechan yang digoda oleh ibunya sendiri.

Haechan menoleh ke belakang melihat Mark yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya pada meja. Biasanya Mark akan selalu menggodanya dimanapun ia berada. Tak peduli itu jam pelajaran atau istirahat, Mark akan menjahilinya. Tapi, entah kenapa hari ini tidak. Mark tidak menghampirinya saat jam istirahat pertama tadi. Ada rasa tidak rela ketika rutinitas itu tidak dilakukan lagi oleh Mark, walau hanya hari ini.

Jam pelajaran berakhir, kini waktunya istirahat kedua dimulai dan akan berakhir 15menit lagi. Haechan berpura-pura ke belakang untuk mencari sapu untuk membersihkan bangkunya, kebetulan bangku Mark berada dirak pembersih.

" _Bear_ ~" Haechan lega seketika mendengar panggilan dengan suara serak itu.

"Apa, sih?" ketusnya, Mark tersenyum lemah dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Belikan aku roti dan susu, aku lapar sekali." Ini sungguh aneh, Mark tak pernah terlihat lemah seperti ini. Apalagi dengan wajah yang pucat seperti _zombie_ yang menakutkan sekaligus membuatnya khawatir.

"Kau kira aku asistenmu, ha?" Haechan jual mahal lah, tidak mau terlihat murahan di depan Mark yang biasanya menganggunya.

"Kau calon istriku, aku kurang enak badan. Coba lihat kakiku," Mark menunjuk kakinya yang diberi _gips_ , kemarin sewaktu mengantar Haechan pulang, Mark terjatuh karena tak fokus pada jalanan dan akhirnya menabrak pembatas jalan. Salahkan fikirannya yang tak pernah lepas dari manusia berisik kesayangannya itu.

"ASTAGA! APA ITU SAKIT? KATAKAN PADAKU KAU KENAPA?" seketika Haechan panic, tangannya memegang tangan Mark yang hangat karena ia juga demam. Mark tersenyum, ia mengusak poni Haechan yang seketika menyadarkan Heachan kembali dari acara paniknya.

"Ssstt.. jangan banyak bertanya. Cepat belikan roti isi keju dengan susu vanilla, ya? Haechan yang terbaik." Mark mendorong-dorong tubuh Haechan agar anak itu bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas untuk pergi ke kantin. Haechan mencebik, baru saja terlihat melas, sudah kembali saja sikap menyebalkannya.

"Oh, iya. Utang dulu ya, _bear_. _Muah_!" ujar Mark saat Haechan sudah berada dipintu kelas. Haechan memekik tak terima kala mendengar ucapan menyebalkan Mark.

Haechan menatap Mark yang sedang memainkan ponselnya, sesekali ia terkikik geli dengan apa yang ia lihat dari layar datar itu. Haechan saat ini berada di jendela tepat diatas Mark, ia berada diluar. Dengan tangan penuh dengan makanan pesanan Mark tadi. Tapi, melihat Mark asyik _chattingan_ membuatnya kesal. Dengan ganas Haechan melempar roti beserta susu kotak tepat mengenai kepala Mark. Yang sontak membuat Mark mengaduh sakit.

"Yakk! sial—

Baru saja akan mengumpat, ketika mendongak melihat pemandangan Haechan di jendela dengan wajah mencebik kesal yang menggemaskan. Membuatnya urung melontarkan umpatan-umpatan padanya. Tidak mungkin lah, Mark Lee mengumpati sosok masadepannya itu/eak.

"Aduh, jangan gitu. Cantik-cantik kok kasar sama orang tampan macam aku." Ujar Mark percaya diri, menggoda Haechan yang kini berdiri beberapa langkah dihadapannya.

"Ewh, jijik aku." Haechan membuat gesture ingin muntah dengan mulutnya yang seolah-olah akan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Mark tertawa keras, selalu saja ada tingkah Haechan yang membuatnya tak pernah bosan untuk selalu menggodanya.

"Btw, terimakasih ya, bear. Kamu emang istri idaman." Teman-teman yang lain sudah biasa mendengar drama mereka berdua, mereka mengira kalau Mark dan Haechan memang ada hubungan namun masih disembunyikan. Walau faktanya tidak.

"Jijik, Mark. Kamu kalau ingin jadi suamiku ya, setidaknya harus seperti Justin Bieber yang keren. Bukan modal gombalan basi kayak gini." Skakmate, Mark merengut mendengar ucapan Haechan. Haechan tertawa merasa menang bisa mengalahkan Mark dilihat dari ekspresi kecut manusia menyebalkan itu.

"Semuanya butuh waktu, suatu saat kamu akan melihat betapa tampannya diriku dibanding dengan idola milikmu itu." ok, Haechan kalah lagi. Merengut dan mencebik kesal adalah ekspresi kesukaan Mark dari Haechan.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, MARK LEE!" sudah biasa teriakan seperti itu didengar oleh teman sekelas mereka, sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari melihat Haechan berteriak membenci Mark.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tak perlu berteriak seperti itu." jawaban yang sama setiap harinya dan tak pernah habis sama sekali cekcok keduanya.

Mark menatap Haechan yang sedang memasukan buku-buku miliknya kedalam tas minion berwarna kuning. Mark dengan intens menatap Haechan yang masih merengut sejak teriakan terakhir mereka tadi, ingin rasanya Mark tertawa keras. Namun, tau kalau Haechan nantinya akan lebih merajuk. Dan Mark tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang, Chan. Minta jemput appamu, ya?" ujar Mark, ia membantu membawa buku-buku Haechan.

"Aku sudah dijemput di depan, kakimu sakit seharusnya kau memakai kruk untuk berjalan, Mark." Haechan mengulurkan tangan Mark agar melingkar dilehernya dan membantunya berjalan. Mark tersenyum konyol kala tangannya merangkul Haechan.

"Itu terlihat konyol, lagipula beberapa hari akan pulih kok. Hanya keseleo saja." Mark meringis kala posisi kakinya tak pas dan membuatnya nyeri. Haechan juga ikut meringis seolah ikut merasakan sakitnya.

"Dasar gila! Kau dijemput siapa?" tanya Haechan. Tangannya memegang erat tangan Mark yang ada dipundaknya. Meskipun berat, Haechan mencoba tak memekik sakit saat pundaknya nyeri.

"Jaehyun hyung sudah didepan. Bantu aku, ya? Susah sekali berjalan dengan pincang." Mark terkekeh pada akhir kalimat, sekolah sudah sepi hanya ada beberapa siswa yang melihat bagaimana posisi intim mereka berdua. Seorang lelaki most wanted untuk dipacari dengan lelaki manis ukeable yang menggemaskan. Ok, perpaduan yang cocok, bukan?

Haechan membantu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Mark yang kini dipapah oleh sepupu tampannya. Haechan mendekat kearah pintu mobil yang tertutup dengan jendela yang terturun otomatis menampakan Mark dengan senyum menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Terimakasih, bear. Oh, iya. Jangan lupa besok ulangan harian fisika. Dan jangan lupa beri aku contekan, ya? Muah! Selamat beristirahat, calon masa depanku." Ok, fix! Mark memang tidak tau diri.

Jendela tertutup otomatis mengabaikan teriakan kesal Haechan karena ulahnya, "KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TAU MALU, MARK LEE. AWAS KAU, YA!!" Yeah, selalu mengancam tapi tak pernah melakukan apapun untuk memberikan efek jera bagi Mark. Karena Haechan juga menikmati saat-saat Mark menjahilinya dengan efek yang membuat pipinya memerah dengan jantung yang bertempo keras. Ah~~ Haechan jatuh cinta.

Butiran air langit terus membasahi jalanan Seoul dengan deras. Semua orang memilih mendekam dirumah dengan makanan hangat yang akan mereka makan. Namun, itu tidak terjadi bagi yang terjebak derasnya hujan sore hari.

"Chan, tunggu hujan reda dulu, ya?" ini adalah hari sabtu. Dimana jatah Mark dalam mengantar Haechan pulang, sebagai salah satu rutinitas yang dilakukannya juga.

Mark berkata sambil memainkan ponsel miliknya, ia sedang bermain games. Sedangkan Haechan, ia sedari tadi terkikik geli sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Mereka berdua terjebak hujan sore hari yang deras, masih ada beberapa teman sekelas yang ada disana. Menunggu hujan reda pastinya.

"Tidak mau." Tanpa menoleh Mark, Haechan berkata demikian. Tangannya masih sibuk mengetik sesuatu dilayar ponselnya.

Mark menoleh kearah Haechan dengan alis yang mengernyit bingung, "Kau mau pulang sekarang? Baiklah, kau pakai jas hujan milikku, ya?" Mark berujar sambil tangannya mencari jas hujan yang selalu dibawanya di dalam tas.

"Aku akan pulang bersama Lucas sunbae, Mark." Mark berhenti mencari jas hujan miliknya, kepalanya menoleh kearah Haechan yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya hendak keluar kelas.

"Pakai jas hujan milikku, Chan. Jangan hujan-hujanan." Mark mengingatkan Haechan yang sudah akan pergi keluar kelas. Haechan tersenyum geli menatap temannya itu, ada binar jahil dimatanya.

"Aku naik mobil, Mark Lee. Bukan sepeda kayuh seperti milikmu." Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari sosok menyebalkan itu, namun binar mata Mark menunjukkan kalau ia sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Haechan. Haechan menyadarinya, senyuman jahil miliknya luntur ketika Mark tak membalas candaannya. Apa ia keterlaluan?

"Hey, kau marah? Maafkan—

"Sudahlah, Lucas sunbae sudah menunggu di depan kelas." Sela Mark cepat.

Haechan melambaikan tangannya pada Mark, namun tak dibalas sama sekali. Haechan jadi merasa bersalah padanya, ingin ia meminta maaf sekali lagi pada Mark, namun niatnya harus ia urungkan kala melihat Lucas sunbae sudah di depan kelas untuk mengantarnya pulang. Memang, Haechan cukup dekat dengan Lucas, bisa disebut sedang dalam masa pendekatan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja kekasihmu pulang dengan yang lain?" itu ucapan teman sekelasnya yang seolah mengejek Mark, itu Jeno yang sedang menunggu hujan reda bersama kekasihnya, Jaemin.

"Dia bukan kekasihku." Mark tertohok dengan ucapannya sendiri, mengabaikan kalau Jeno dan kekasihnya itu terus merecokinya dengan kata-kata yang menggoda hubungan mereka.

Mark termenung sesaat, Haechan bukan kekasihnya. Tak ada hak untuk melarang Haechan pulang dengan siapapun, tapi kenapa Mark merasa tak nyaman kala melihat Haechan dekat yang lain. Mark paham betul, ini adalah cinta. Cinta yang belum tersampaikan pada Haechan, entah kapan Mark akan mengungkapkannya. Namun, mengingat kembali candaan Haechan sebelum pergi tadi, Mark sedikit pesimis kembali. Ia merasa tersinggung karena ucapan Haechan, bukan karena ia sensitive, mungkin suasana hatinya sedang tak enak jadi ucapan yang sedikit kasar telak mengena dihatinya.

Mark menatap kearah parkiran, ia melihat Haechan sedang berjalan memakai payung dengan Lucas. Mark juga melihat bagaimana senyum Haechan yang manis untuk Lucas, saat Lucas membukakan pintu untuknya. Mark merasa hatinya tercubit keras, semua itu menyadarkannya. Haechan bukan kekasihnya. Ah~ kenapa sesakit ini hatinya melihat Haechan dengan yang lain.

Mark masih menatap jendela, memerhatikan laju mobil Audy milik Lucas membelah jalanan licin parkir sekolah mereka sampai tak terlihat dari pandangannya. Mark sampai tak mengindahkan ucapan Jeno yang akan pulang karena hujan sudah reda. Dunia Mark seolah berhenti mengingat senyum manis Haechan untuk Lucas. Haechan tak pernah tersenyum seperti itu untuknya. Haechan hanya terlihat kesal saat bersamanya, apa ia begitu mengganggu hidup Haechan? Fikiran-fikiran untuk mencokol dalam otak Mark menjadikan hatinya yang kalut.

Mark tersenyum kecut menatap sepeda miliknya yang terparkir seorang diri, karena memang tersisa dirinya di sekolah. Lamunan panjang tentang Haechan membuatnya tak sadar kalau hari sudah gelap karena mendung juga memang malam sudah datang. Mark naik ke sepeda miliknya.

"Yeah, kau kalah telak Mark Lee." Gumannya seorang diri, kemudian mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumahnya.

Segerombolan siswi-siswi itu terlihat heboh, pekikan-pekikan genit mulai terdengar. Membuat penghuni sekolah yang lain merasa sedikit terganggu. Kalau bukan gerombolan dari gadis-gadis cantik, mungkin semua siswa yang merasa terganggu itu akan menegurnya. Namun, semua itu tak terjadi karena memang itu gerombolan Seulgi, siswi yang famous karena bakat dan kecantikannya.

"Ssstt.. sstt.. Chan, kekasihmu dicari Seulgi sunbae," bisik Jaemin pada teman sekelasnya yang masih menatap bangku belakang, bangku manusia menyebalkan yang mendadak jadi pendiam sejak tadi.

"Dia bukan kekasihku, jangan menyebutnya seperti itu, Jaem. Lagipula, apa urusannya denganku jika Seulgi sunbae mencari Mark?" tanya Haechan heran pada Jaemin. Walau tak memungkiri ada perasaan tak rela kala Mark dicari para gadis dengan jumlah yang lumayan itu.

"Mark Lee! Kau dicari Seulgi sunbae." Pekik Siyeon, teman sekelas mereka yang sontak membungkam mulut Jaemin yang akan menjawab ucapan Haechan tadi.

Semua mata tertuju pada pelaku—Mark—yang kini sedang mengucek matanya dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Walau masih terlihat tampan juga. Haechan menatap Seulgi yang tampak malu-malu menatap Mark, mengabaikan pekikan teman-temannya yang heboh karena tampilan Mark—yang bagi mereka—keren itu. Kalau bagi Haechan tidak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali tampilan Mark. Terlihat seperti gelandangan karena rambutnya yang tak teratur itu.

Haechan mengucek matanya sekali lagi, ia melotot tak percaya. Ia tidak salah lihat lagi, Mark menerima tawaran Seulgi untuk makan bersama dikantin. Ini tidak biasa, Mark biasanya tidak mau pergi kekantin bersama dengan para gadis itu. Kecuali mereka membawakan makanan untuknya, baru Mark akan menerimanya. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya barusan? Mark bahkan menggandeng tangan Seulgi, hal ini sukses membuat seluruh kelas menggoda mereka dengan 'ciye-ciye'. Kepala Haechan terasa ingin meledak saat ini juga. Wajahnya panas, ia ingin marah. Tapi pada siapa?

"Chan, yang sabar ya? Aku tau kau cemburu. Mukamu memerah seperti ingin membunuh Mark saat ini juga." Jaemin dengan tak tau keadannya saat ini malah mengelus sok prihatin padanya. Para teman sekelas juga memberi perkataan demikian, yang Haechan yakini adalah sesuatu ejekan.

"YAKK!! AKU BUKAN KEKASIH SI PLAYBOY ITU!" keluar sudah teriakan Haechan. Semua teman-teman sekelas tertawa melihat respon berlebihan Haechan.

Mark melempar sekotak coklat pada Haechan. Namun, tidak ditoleh sama sekali oleh Haechan. Mark mengernyit heran, biasanya sosok berisik itu akan excited melihat coklat. Kenapa kali ini tidak?

"Woy, makan, baby pudu. Ini enak katanya," tanpa banyak berkata lagi Mark membuka bungkus coklat bulat itu dan memakannya satu. Seketika ia mengernyit kala rasa pahit dan manis menjadi satu merasuki indera perasanya. Mark tidak menyukai makanan manis, dan kini ia merasa akan mual memakan satu butir coklat—yang katanya—mahal itu.

"Aish~ kau ikhlas tidak, sih? Kenapa kau malah memakannya, huh?" Haechan mencebik kesal, tangannya dengan cepat mendekap coklat dalam toples itu dalam dekapan miliknya. Tangannya membuka satu butir coklat milik Mark, tadi saja sok menolak coklat dari Mark.

"Mark!! Ini enak, enak sekali. Astaga! Ini enak sekali," Haechan terus bergumam enak sambil memakan coklat itu. mengabaikan kalau si pemilik coklat sudah ingin muntah merasakan rasa manis pada mulutnya yang tidak juga hilang itu.

"Eoh? Kau kenapa?" tanya Haechan heran, tangannya menepuk punggung Mark sesekali. Mark terlihat buruk, matanya berair dengan gesture yang ingin muntah.

"Seulgi sunbae mungkin sudah gila, ia bisa membunuhku dengan coklat pemberiannya." Ujar Mark yang kini terkapar di meja bangku Haechan.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang jika ini dari Seulgi sunbae, Mark!" teriak Haechan tak terima. Ia takut lah, bagaimana jika nanti Seulgi sunbae menghampirinya dan marah karena memakan coklat milik Mark? Haechan tak mau, ya!

"Itu sudah menjadi milikku, berarti itu juga milikmu. Milik kita bersama," ujar Mark.

Terkutuklah Mark dengan segala mulut manisnya yang kini membuatnya tersipu malu.

Sabtu datang kembali. haechan sudah menunggu hari ini datang, hari dimana nanti sore Mark akan mengantarnya pulang. Namun, Haechan menjadi ragu kala seharian ini Mark tak menyinggung bahasan tentang pulang bersama. Biasanya, Mark akan membahas jalan pulang kerumah Haechan. Mereka akan memutari jalanan penuh jajanan kaki lima yang enak.

"Mark, nanti pulang lewat jalan biasa, ya?" ujar Haechan sambil membereskan buku-buku miliknya, pelajaran telah selesai. Semua teman sekelas mereka sudah pulang dengan cepat, ini hari sabtu. Siapa juga yang betah di dalam kelas seperti ini? ini waktunya kencan.

"Eoh? Kau pulang bersamaku, bear?" ujar Mark heran, tangannya melepas headset putih yang ada ditelinganya. Kakinya melangkah menuju bangku depan, tepat bangku milik beruangnya itu.

"Tentu saja, ini hari sabtu kalau kau lupa." Haechan mencoba santai, walau dalam hati ia mengerang malu karena ucapannya sendiri. Tak biasanya Haechan mengingatkan kegiatan sabtu mereka seperti ini.

"Lucas sunbae bagaimana? Bukankah lebih menyenangkan pulang dengan mobil," entah Mark dendam atau tidak, Haechan tak paham. Nada yang digunakan Mark sangat tidak tepat sama sekali, seolah berkata dengan kenyataan yang ironi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Haechan mencoba tenang dan tidak terbawa emosi, ia tidak ingin ada salah paham dengan Mark.

"Naik mobil Lucas sunbae lebih cocok untukmu daripada naik sepeda milikku." Ujar Mark sekali lagi, bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Berbeda dengan Haechan, ucapan Mark dengan tepat menghujam hatinya. Tak ada yang salah dari ucapan Mark, namun Haechan sangat tersinggung. Tanpa diperintah lagi, matanya memberat dengan airmata yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

Plak! Tamparan cukup keras mengena dipipi Mark dan Haechan adalah pelakunya. Airmata Haechan turun dengan cepat membuat sebuah aliran kecil pada pipi gembilnya, hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan Mark yang seolah memojokkannya. Apalagi Mark mengucapkannya bukan sebagai candaan seperti biasanya.

Pipi kanan Mark memerah karena tamparan dari tangan Haechan. Wajahnya terlempar kesamping, menandakan kalau tamparan itu cukup membuatnya sakit dan terluka. Mark tak bisa merasakan nyeri pada pipinya dikarenakan hatinya lebih sakit melihat mata bulat milik kesayangannya itu mengeluarkan buliran airmata, tanda ia telah menyakiti beruangnya. Rasa bersalah melingkupi hati Mark, apalagi mendengar ucapan serak milik Haechan.

"Apa aku memang semurahan itu dimatamu?" serak khas orang menangis, Haechan membalikan badannya untuk pergi dari kelas yang menyisakan dirinya dengan Mark.

Tangan Haechan ditarik oleh Mark, tak ingin pertengkaran lebih dari ini. Haechan berontak tentu saja, tak semudah itu mendapatkan maaf darinya. Karena lelah, Haechan menyerah dalam pelukan Mark yang hangat. Dengan isakan yang masih tersisa dan airmata yang masih mengalir, Haechan mendongak menatap Mark yang menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

Tangan Mark mengusap sisa airmata yang mengotori pipi gembil kesayangannya. Mark merasa hatinya seolah diremas oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata melihat wajah Haechan yang sembab seperti itu. Tak ada yang menyakitinya lebih dari melihat Haechan menangis karenanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu seperti ini." Haechan tak menjawab ucapan Mark, ia memalingkan wajahnya kemanapun agar tak menatap wajah seseorang yang ia 'benci' ini.

Mark semakin merasa bersalah ketika Haechan tak menjawab ucapannya, "Ayo kuantar pulang." Mark menggandeng tangan Haechan yang dingin. Mark bersyukur karena tak menerima penolakan dari Haechan.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada percakapan ringan yang terdengar. Angin sore berhembus mengheningkan mereka. Tak ada pekikan, tak ada ringisan sakit kala Haechan mencubitnya. Sabtu ini tak berjalan seperti biasa. Mereka tak berjalan-jalan ditempat penuh makanan seperti biasanya. Hanya tadi Mark berhenti untuk membelikan Haechan permen kapas dengan ukuran yang besar. Haechan tak menolak, namun tak ada ucapan terimakasih yang diterima Mark seperti biasanya.

"Sudah sampai." Ujar Mark tepat di depan rumah Haechan. Mark diam menatap Haechan yang juga menatapnya datar. Mark masih menunggu ucapan yang biasa Haechan ucapkan.

Hening.

Tak ada yang memulai.

"Chan, sungguh maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu—

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar, hati-hati di jalan." Sela Haechan cepat. tubuhnya berbalik masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Meninggalkan Mark yang menatap punggungnya penuh penyesalan. Ketika punggung kecil Haechan sudah tak terlihat, Mark memutar sepedanya untuk kembali kerumah. Tanpa mereka ketahui, adegan diam-diaman mereka dilihat oleh seseorang dari atas balkon rumah Haechan.

"Haechan pulang." Seru Haechan saat masuk kedalam rumah. Tak seperti biasanya, Haechan akan berteriak keras tapi kali ini Haechan berteriak lirih.

"Anak umma sudah pulang, eoh? Eiii, kenapa dengan matamu? Ceritakan pelan-pelan pada umma," Haechan dengan cepat menubrukan tubuhnya pada ibunya. Tak kuat hatinya, ini adalah pertengkaran pertama dengan Mark. Haechan bingung harus bagaimana.

"Hikss.. Mark.. umma.. hiksss.. Mark." Ibunya tersenyum maklum sambil mengelus surai coklat milik Haechan. Haechan sering bercerita tentang Mark. Mark yang ini, Mark yang itu. ibunya menyimpulkan kalau Haechan memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Mark. Biasalah percintaan remaja.

Suara petikan gitar yang dipetik secara random juga suara bisingnya teriakan teman sekelas menjadi backsound suasana hati Haechan yang belum membaik sejak pertengkarannya dengan sosok yang tidak ingin diucapkan—ah, Mark—membuatnya tak bersemangat sekolah dua hari ini. Haechan menelungkupkan kepalanya pada meja kelas beralaskan tangannya. Mengabaikan lemparan-lemparan kertas kecil, yang Haechan yakini berasal dari tangan Mark yang ia acuhkan sejak kemarin.

"Lagu ini khusus aku nyanyikan untuk bayi beruang kesayanganku, kalian jangan iri, ya? Dan untuk beruangku, Haechanku, my baby pudu kesayangan Mark Lee, jangan merajuk dan jangan mendiamiku lagi, ya?" teriak Mark keras, mengalihkan semua atensi teman sekelas untuk menatap kearahnya.

Semua teman sekelas menciye-ciyekan dirinya dan Haechan. Sementara Haechan sendiri mencoba menulikan pendengarannya mendengar ucapan Mark Lee yang memalukan. Walau tak memungkiri seluruh wajahnya memerah parah, ia menyembunyikannya dengan semakin meringkuk pada lipatan tangannya.

Petikan gitar terdengar merdu, suasana hening kelas seolah mendukung suasana menjadi syahdu. Apalagi, teman sekelas seolah mendukung hubungan Mark dan Haechan. Buktinya sekarang mereka diam dan menatap Mark, dan juga menantikan respon Haechan nantinya. Mereka yakin ini akan menarik dan menjadi hiburan tersendiri.

The way you cry, the way you smile how much it means to me

The word I wanted to say the words I missed the chance to say

I will confess so just listen I'll sing for you

Just smile at least one

Petikan gitar panjang mengakhiri nyanyian dari Mark. Suaranya cukup bagus dan permainan gitarnya juga bagus. Nyanyian yang seluruhnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Haechan. Belum ada respon dari Haechan. Mark berinisiatif menyanyi lagi, namun ia urungkan kala ia menerima sebuah lemparan buku ekonomi dengan tebal kurang lebih 10cm.

Duak!

Tepat dan akurat mengenai kepala Mark, membuat seluruh teman sekelas mereka memekik kaget kemudian tertawa keras. Pelakunya tak lain adalah Haechan.

"BERISIK, MARK LEE!" pekik Haechan keras dengan keadaan pipi yang memerah parah akibat mendengar nyanyian Mark.

"Hehehehe~" alih-alih memekik sakit karena lemparan buku tebal itu, Mark malah terkekeh menatap Haechan dengan senyum konyol.

Mark bersyukur Haechan mau memperhatikannya lagi. Walaupun masih ganas dan tak berperikemanusiaan. Mark bersyukur Haechan sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.

Jam kota sudah menunjukkan waktu 21.00 KST. Namun, Mark masih di dalam bus menuju kerumahnya. Ia duduk di bangku paling belakang dengan headset putih menyumpali telinganya. Disampingnya, terdapat manusia tampan yang bernama Jung Jaehyun, sepupu Mark. Mark baru pulang dari rumah Jaehyun. Sekarang Jaehyun ikut pulang kerumahnya karena dirumah Jaehyun sepi tak ada orang.

Mark menatap kearah jendela, melihat pejalan kaki yang ada di trotoar juga para pedagang makanan kaki lima. Bus berhenti, menunggu penumpang lain untuk naik ke dalamnya.

"Mark, eii.. Mark." Jaehyun menyikut lengan Mark pelan ketika sosok yang baru saja naik adalah gebetan dari Mark Lee, sepupunya.

Mark menoleh, menatap Jaehyun bingung, "Ada apa?" Jaehyun tersenyum, tangannya menunjuk pada sosok yang memakai hoodie kebesaran berwarna coklat dengan bawaan belanja miliknya.

"Bukannya itu Haechan? Kenapa malam-malam pergi sendiri?" tanya Jaehyun pada Mark. Mark mengendikan bahunya tanda tak tahu, namun manik matanya menatap Haechan yang kini terduduk dibangku bus paling depan, dekat dengan supir. Mark tentu saja khawatir dengan Haechan yang keluar malam-malam seperti ini. Apalagi, pakaian Haechan yang terlihat menggemaskan, Mark takut anak itu diculik.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengantarnya pulang saja? Atau mengungkapkan perasaanmu saat ini juga? Terdengar menarik, Mark!" pekik Jaehyun berlebihan.

Terdengar menarik, tapi apa Mark sanggup jika nanti Haechan menolaknya? Ah~ masa bodo! Hari ini Mark akan mengungkapkannya. Malam ini juga!

"Sudahlah, sampaikan pada umma, aku akan pulang terlambat." Ucap Mark terburu-buru bangkit dan menyusul Haechan yang sudah turun dari bus.

"Yes, bro!"

Haechan mencebik kesal, tangannya tak muat membawa kantung belanjaan sebanyak ini. dari arah belakang Mark menarik kantung belanjaan Haechan. Haechan sendiri sudah akan berteriak meminta tolong, takutnya itu adalah perampok. Namun, ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan manik mata yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, Haechan mendengus kesal.

"Apa-apaan, sih!" ketus Haechan, Mark hanya terkekeh garing menjawabnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, apalagi suasana dingin dan sepi seperti ini.

"Haechan?" panggil Mark. Haechan menoleh dan menatapnya polos, matanya berkedip beberapa kali untuk menetralkan rasa gugupnya akan tatapan Mark yang tepat pada matanya.

"Ya?"

"Jadi kekasihku, ya?"

Haechan tak tau harus tertawa atau melonjak girang saat ini. Ketika matanya bertatapan dengan Mark, Haechan tau ini bukan candaan. Pipi Mark berwarna merah pudar dan ini membuatnya paham, kalau Mark memang sedang serius. Senyum jahil terbit dibibir Haechan, ada niatan untuk menjahili Mark.

"Tidak mau." Haechan menjawab sok acuh. Tangannya ia masukan pada saku hoodie miliknya, semua belanjaan miliknya dibawa oleh Mark.

"Eh?" Mark terkejut mendengar penolakan Haechan, namun ketika melirik Haechan yang terkikik jahil, smirk muncul dibibirnya, "Yasudah, kalaupun kau menolak menjadi kekasihku, nantinya kau juga akan jadi istriku." Mark menjawab santai, senyuman jahil dibibir Haechan luntur seketika. Mark selalu bisa mengalahkannya.

"Tidak romantis sama sekali, sih!" pekik Haechan tak terima, tangannya memukul punggung Mark main-main.

"Aku memang seperti ini, sejak dulu aku menyukaimu. Yeah, sekarang kita official? Aku yakin kau tak bisa menolak ketampanan hakiki milik Mark Lee." Mark berujar percaya diri.

Haechan sudah terkikik geli mendengar ucapannya. Mark selalu bisa membuatnya merasakan segala emosi. Cemburu, cinta, marah, merajuk, kesal dan lainnya.

"Eung!" Haechan mengangguk cepat, tangannya langsung memeluk sebelah tangan Mark yang sedari tadi menganggur itu. mark terkekeh, kemudian mengusak poni Haechan.

"Oh iya, katanya kau dekat dengan Seulgi sunbae? Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku kan?"

"Aku sekalipun tidak pernah dekat dengan yang lain selain dirimu." Ujar Mark, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Haechan. Kapan lagi melihat Haechan jinak padanya?

"Dusta! Oh iya! Kau dulu juga pernah berkata tipe idealmu adalah sosok yang tinggi dan seksi. Aku 'kan tidak seksi dan tinggi, kau pasti sedang mempermainkanku 'kan?" Mark menghela nafas, hatinya merutuk kesal pada ingatan Haechan yang tak pernah lupa dengan sesuatu sekalipun itu hal yang tidak penting.

"Waktu itu aku bohong. Aku sadar kalau beruang lebih menggemaskan daripada jerapah." Mark menurunkan kantung belanja Haechan ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Haechan.

"Hahahahaha" Haechan tertawa keras sekali, Mark memang tak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang romantis. semua yang keluar dari mulut Mark terdengar konyol, namun manis. Ini yang membuat Haechan betah dekat dengan Mark.

" _Bear_?" panggil Mark, tubuhnya mendekat kearah Haechan yang kini terdiam menatapnya.

"Ya?" Mark merengkuh pinggang ramping milik Haechan mendekatkannya padanya. Kening mereka bersentuhan, bibir mereka saling menyentuh.

"Percayalah, kau adalah yang pertama mengisi hatiku dan akan menjadi yang terakhir. Saranghaeyo,"

"Nado saranghae"

Bibir mereka bersentuhan, ciuman yang awalnya hanya mengecup kini sudah saling melumat. Haechan bahkan sudah melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Mark. Mark juga semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada pinggang Haechan.

"KYAAAAAA!!! UMMA, APPAAAA!!! HAECHAN BERBUAT MESUM DI DEPAN RUMAH!! KYAAA!!!"

Terkutuklah Taeyong dan teriakannya yang mampu membuat orangtuanya keluar tergopoh-gopoh.

Haechan dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Mark menjauh, tangannya mengusap kasar air liur yang entah milik siapa jatuh di dagunya.

Haechan menatap Mark panik, sedangkan Mark tidak menyiratkan ekspresi kepanikan apapun. Membuat Haechan kesal dan memukul pundak Mark kencang.

"Bagaimana ini, Mark?" tangan Haechan saling bertaut takut.

"Sudahlah, aku juga akan menikahimu nantinya." Oke, Haechan sudah tolol jatuh cinta pada orang seperti Mark. Jawaban tak nyambung itu membuatnya sedikit tenang. Walau tak memungkiri dirinya takut akan respon keluarganya nanti.

"Kalian berdua masuk!" titah ayah Haechan.

Entahlah apa yang terjadi, Haechan tak tau. Namun, apapun yang akan terjadi Haechan tenang saja. Ada Mark yang akan dan selalu melindunginya. Ada Mark yang selalu ada untuknya, bagian mana yang harus ia khawatirkan?

End.

Cerita terpanjang

Sampai 5k karakter. Hahaha jangan lupa vote dan comment!


	2. Suntikan difteri

**MARKHYUCK! MARKCHAN!**

 **BOYS LOVE! YAOI**

 **SCHOOL LIFE! ROMANCE! LIL BIT HUMOR (?)**

 **Happy Reading**

Suasana kelas terdengar bising, sesekali terdengar teriakan yang mengundang tatapan aneh dari yang lainnya. Itu juga berlaku bagi Haechan, lelaki bersurai merah dengan kulit tan itu. Ia sesekali mengeluarkan rengekan sebal dari mulutnya, semua itu ulah dari Mark, kekasihnya. Mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah malam itu Mark mengantarnya pulang. Dan berakhir diceramahi panjang lebar oleh kedua orangtuanya karena kedapatan melakukan adegan yang iya-iya di depan rumah.

"KAU CURANG, MARK LEE!! KAU PASTI MENGINTIP KARTU MILIKKU!!!" Haechan mendorong-dorong tubuh kurus milik Mark karena kesal. Ia sedari tadi kalah dalam permainan kartu bridge.

"Itu artinya kau tidak berbakat jadi pemain judi. Sudahlah, terima saja takdirmu jadi ibu rumah tangga saat menikah denganku," Mark terkekeh geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Haechan semakin geram, wajahnya merah, antara marah dan malu juga sih.

"TIDAK SUDI!" Bilangnya tidak sudi, tapi apa kenyataannya? Kini Haechan malah membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih. Dua bulan berjalan, tapi tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Kemajuan dalam keromantisan hubungan mereka maksudnya. Karena perpaduan Mark dan Haechan adalah hal yang klop, susah dipisahkan meskipun sering saling berteriak satu sama lain.

"Tidak sudi katamu? Aku pernah diberitahu eommanim kalau mengigau setiap malam menyebut namaku. Tidak usah malu-malu kalau mencintaiku, wkwkwk," kekehan Mark bertambah menyebalkan ditelinga Haechan.

Haechan semakin membenamkan wajahnya, tangannya mencubit nipple milik Mark dengan kencang sampai terdengar pekikan alay milik Mark diseluruh penjuru kelas.

"Adaaaaaawww!! Fuck... lepaasss.." umpat Mark tanpa sadar. Haechan sudah melepas cubitannya pada nipple Mark.

Haechan menatap Mark cemberut, tangannya menyilang didada. Haechan benci mendengar umpatan, walau Haechan sering mengumpat. Tapi, seluruh umpatan yang keluar dari kekasih menyebalkannya ini adalah sesuatu yang haram didengar.

"Kau mengumpatiku? Kau sudah tidak cinta padaku, eoh? Kau memang bajingan, Mark Lee!"

Haechan membalikan badannya membelakangi Mark yang sedang meringis sakit sedari tadi. Mark memutar bola matanya malas, sejak menjadi sepasang kekasih, Haechan lebih banyak merajuk. Satu hari bisa dua kali merajuknya. Mark yang memang tak bisa membujuk, terus saja menjahilinya sampai anak itu sembuh kembali dari acara merajuknya.

"Astaga! Mark Lee mengumpati beruangnya! Maafkan si bodoh ini ya, bear? Aduhh, jangan merajuk dong! Jantungku rasanya melemah karena kau merajuk." Alay!

Tangan Mark mencoba meraih tangan Haechan untuk merasakan detak jantungnya. Konyol memang! Tapi, Haechan dengan lugunya juga menuruti permintaan Mark untuk merasakan detak jantungnya.

"Maafkan aku, ya? Mulutku licin sekali akhir-akhir ini." Mark berucap sok melas dengan tatapan yang membuat Haechan bisa muntah kapan saja.

"Bodo!" ucap Haechan masih mencebik kesal. Tapi, kepalanya sudah kembali menyandar pada bahu Mark. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Mark tersenyum geli sembari tangannya mengusap surai merah kesayangannya ini.

"ADA PENGUMUMAN!" Ujar Chani, ketua kelas mereka. Sontak semua penghuni kelas menatap kearahnya. Hari ini guru-guru mengadakan rapat dadakan, jadi kelas pelajaran kosong.

"Akhir bulan ini akan diadakan suntikan difteri, untuk semua siswa! Jika tidak akhir bulan, mungkin akan diundur paling lambat awal bulan depan!" sorak sorai siswa yang tidak setuju memenuhi ruangan kelas.

Haechan sudah mendelik horror menatap Mark yang kini menatapnya santai. Haechan benci jarum suntik! Keringat dingin mengucur didahi mulusnya, Mark menatapnya heran.

"Kau takut suntikan?" tanya Mark yang langsung diiyakan dengan anggukan kencang Haechan.

"Hati-hati loh, Chan." Oke, Mark jahil mode on. Haechan mendelik kearahnya, tangannya memukul paha Mark dengan kencang sampai membuat Mark meringis sakit.

"Ayo bolos, Mark. Hanya dua minggu saja." Kali ini Mark yang mendelik menatap Haechan. Bolos dua minggu itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Mereka bisa langsung ditendang dari sekolah.

"Kau gila! Aku tidak mau, Chan. Aku bisa saja dimarahi oleh calon mertuaku karena menuruti kemauan anaknya yang tidak lazim!"

"Katanya kau mencintaiku? Harusnya kau mengerti kalau aku takut dengan jarum suntik, Mark!" Haechan berkata ketus pada Mark. Benar 'kan ucapannya? Kalau Mark mencintainya, pasti Mark akan menuruti kemauannya.

"Sudahlah, kau 'kan berisi. Disuntik sedikit saja tidak akan terasa!" teori yang dibuat Mark sungguh jenius.

"Benarkah?" Oke, sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh disini? Haechan dengan polosnya mempercayai ucapan Mark.

Bahkan kini Haechan menatap penuh harap pada Mark. Seolah Mark akan mengabulkan permintaannya. Mark dengan santainya juga menganggukan kepalanya membuat Haechan ikut manggut-manggut sok paham.

"Kalau kurus sepertiku pasti akan sakit, Chan. Kudengar, suntikan difteri itu jarum suntiknya sepanjang ini!" Mark berucap menggebu dengan menyodorkan telunjuk panjang miliknya. Haechan melongo, namun tubuhnya bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Mark.

"Benarkah?" Oke, Haechan yang terlalu polos disini. Ia kembali mempercayai ucapan Mark yang sedang menjahilinya dengan kata-kata penghasut yang konyol dan tidak masuk akal.

"Iya! Bayangkan saja, aku kurus seperti ini disuntik jarum sepanjang itu! hiiii~ pasti akan tembus ketiak, Chan!" Mark meringis ngeri membayangkan jarum suntik tembus ketiaknya. Walaupun tidak mungkin.

Haechan membolakan matanya. Ini mengerikan! Haechan tidak mau disuntik. Matanya berkaca-kaca membayangkan suntikan difteri yang sedang heboh dibicarakan karena sakit juga karena penyakitnya yang menjadi Kejadian Luar Biasa ini.

Mark terkejut melihat Haechan berkaca-kaca. Mark hanya iseng sebenarnya. Tapi, kenapa Haechan malah akan menangis?

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Suntikan itu tidak sakit. Hanya seperti ini saja." Ucapnya sambil mencubit kecil lengan atas Haechan. Yang menimbulkan pekikan tidak manusiawi seseorang yang statusnya adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"INI SAKIT, MARK LEE! MATI KAU DITANGANKUUUUU!!!" teriaknya keras sambil berlari menyusul Mark yang sudah tertawa keras sembari berlari menjauhi Haechan.

Hari yang dihindari sudah datang. Benar-benar lebih cepat dari perkiraan mereka semua. Karena suntikan difteri diadakan pada minggu ketiga yang artinya dimajukan karena ada kasus yang telah terjadi disekolah mereka. Tak ingin siswanya tertular, pihak sekolah memajukan suntikan itu.

Haechan berjalan kuyu menuju gerbang rumahnya-yang sudah terdapat seonggok manusia tampan bernama Mark Lee-untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Haechan dapat melihat kekasihnya itu sedang mengobrol sambil sesekali terkekeh bersama dengan hyungnya yang sedang menyiram bunga di halaman. Haechan merengut, paginya bertambah buruk karena ulah manusia menyebalkan yang kini sedang terkikik geli bersama hyungnya sembari melontarkan gombalan basi menurutnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan, Mark?" tanya Taeyong sambil menatap Mark tersenyum. Mark balas tersenyum pada sosok hyung Haechan yang tampan dan manis ini.

"Sudah, hyung. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku lapar lagi setelah mengobrol dengan hyung," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Taeyong heran pada jawaban kekasih adiknya ini. "Itu karena hyung terlalu bersinar pagi ini dan membuat asupan dalam tubuhku menghilang." Taeyong tertawa keras mendapat rayuan pagi hari dari kekasih adiknya ini.

"MARK LEEE!! DASAR SIALAN KAU!!" Teriak Haechan tak terima mendengar rayuan Mark untuk hyungnya. Tangannya melempar potongan apel yang akan dimakannya kearah Mark yang sedang terkekeh garing menatapnya dengan senyum idiot.

"Eh, pagi masa depanku~" rayunya lagi pada kekasih cerewetnya yang terlihat merajuk.

Haechan berjalan menghampiri Mark dengan kaki menghentak-hentak karena kesal. Bibirnya manyun dengan mata yang memicing tajam menatap Mark dan hyungnya itu. Haechan tak terima lah, kekasih mana yang terima melihat kekasihnya merayu yang lain?

Mark terkekeh menatap kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk ini. Mark biasa saja melihat Haechan merajuk. Karena nantinya juga baik sendiri. Lagipula melihat Haechan kesal juga hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

"Sudah sarapan? Kita akan suntikan difteri kalau kau lupa." Peringatnya pada Haechan yang kini teringat kembali pada hal yang membuatnya murung sejak bangun tidur. Ibunya memaksanya untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Tau!" jawabnya ketus yang membuat Taeyong dan Mark terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan ketus Haechan.

Meskipun merajuk, Haechan tetap naik pada sepeda milik Mark dengan tangan yang berpegangan pada pundak Mark. Mark tersenyum geli, paginya selalu ada yang menggelitiknya dengan menatap wajah Haechan yang penuh ekspresif itu.

"Chan, jarumnya sepanjang ini!" ucap Taeyong sedikit berteriak karena mereka sudah berangkat sekolah. Tangannya menunjukkan telunjuknya dengan senyum geli yang menggoda Haechan untuk berteriak mengumpatinya. Taeyong tau Haechan takut pada jarum suntik. Taeyong juga harus tertawa keras semalam karena mendengar rengekan Haechan pada ibunya untuk tidak masuk sekolah.

"TAE HYUNG!! UMMAAAA!!!" teriaknya mengadu pada ibunya yang ada di dalam rumah.

Mark tertawa keras kala mendengar teriakan Haechan yang nyaring. Haechan sendiri kesal karena ditertawakan oleh manusia menyebalkan yang sudah berganti status menjadi kekasih-kesayangan-menyebalkan ini. Tanpa segan Haechan menggeplak kepala Mark yang kini terkekeh itu.

"Aduh! Sakit tau, yang!" ringis Mark sembari kakinya mengayuh sepeda menuju sekolah mereka yang jaraknya lumayan jauh itu.

"Bodo! Yang, yang kepalamu!" dengusnya. Namun, tak memungkiri pipinya yang seperti mochi itu tersipu malu. Dasar tsundere!

Mark membuang tisu yang entah keberapa kali untuk mengelap ingus dan airmata kekasihnya yang terus menangis sejak pagi tadi. Mark tidak menyangka kalau Haechan akan ketakutan dan menangis seperti ini. Tangannya mengelus surai Haechan dengan tangan yang lainnya membersihkan ingus dan airmata yang meluber diwajah Haechan.

"Ssstt.. jangan menangis, bear. Tidak akan sakit kok." Ucapnya memberikan sugesti kalau suntikannya memang tidak sakit.

"Hikss.. kau tidak mengerti! Hikss.. aku sudah mengajakmu bolos.. hiksss tapi kau tidak mau kan? Hikss semua jahat padaku!!! Hikss... ummaaaa!!!"

Jika dalam keadaan biasa mungkin Mark akan tertawa nyaring melihat tingkah lucu Haechan ini. Tapi tidak kali ini. Kekasihnya itu sedang ketakutan karena memang petugas kesehatan sudah berada dikelas sebelah yang artinya sebentar lagi giliran mereka.

"Terus harus bagaimana lagi, bear? Itu penyakit mematikan, kita harus waspada." Mark memberikan nasihat baik pada Haechan. Tumben sekali.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!!! HUWEEE!!" Tangisan Haechan semakin kencang kala mendengar jeritan kelas sebelah yang terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

Mark gelagapan. Kekasihnya menangis seperti akan dihukum pancung saja. Antara ingin ngakak sama kasihan juga sih Mark. Wajah kekasihnya saja sudah sangat memerah karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Aku ada ide agar kau tidak disuntik, bear!" Mark menjentikkan jarinya kala menemukan ide yang tepat untuk membuat Haechan berhenti menangis. Ide yang menurutnya brilian dan jenius ini pasti akan diterima oleh Haechan.

"Apa?" ucap Haechan serak dengan tangan yang mengusap ingusnya.

"Kau pura-pura kesurupan saja, bear. Pasti petugasnya takut dan tidak jadi menyuntikmu. Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya menatap Haechan yang kini tengah mengatur amarah yang ada diubun-ubun karena kekasih gilanya ini.

"KAU YANG KESURUPAN! DASAR GILA!! MATI SAJA KAU MARK LEE!!"

Haechan berteriak dan menjadi pusat perhatian semua penghuni kelas yang kini sedang waspada dengan kehadiran petugas kesehatan yang akan menyuntik mereka. Tidak lagi mereka pedulikan Mark Lee yang sudah meminta ampun pada Haechan yang tengah mencubiti tubuhnya keras. Melihat pasangan aneh itu membuat mereka ngeri sendiri.

"YAKK!! Belum, Chan! Sakit ih~" rengeknya kala Haechan sudah mencubit perutnya keras padahal petugas masih mengisi obat yang ada dibotol kecil untuk disuntikkan ketubuh Haechan.

Belum apa-apa tapi Haechan sudah mencubitinya barbar. Kalau begini caranya Mark bisa babak belur setelah memeluk Haechan yang kini meringkuk takut dalam pelukannya. Habisnya Mark tak terima kala Haechan akan dipeluk oleh Pak Chanyeol yang mesum itu. Mark tak terima ya kalau kekasihnya ini dipeluk-peluk orang lain.

"Bodo!" jeritnya yang teredam perut Mark. Haechan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perut kekasihnya kala merasakan dingin alcohol dikulit lengannya.

"Awww!!! Dasar gajah! Jerapah! Ular! Anoa!! Ummaa!!!! Hikss.. hiksss!!" jeritnya keras kala jarum suntik menembus kulitnya.

Lain lagi yang dirasakan Mark. Ia mengumpat dengan sangat keras dihadapan teman sekelas yang dengan biadab merekamnya dengan Haechan yang sedang menangis menjerit mengabsen nama binatang dikebun binatang karena sakit. Mark sakit dicubit keras dengan tangan Haechan.

"Ouch! Fuck!! Sakit, Chan!! Awwwww" pekik Mark tak kuasa menahan sakit dilengan-yang habis disuntik-diremat oleh Haechan dengan keras. Sedangkan tangan Haechan yang lain mencubit perut Mark. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Mark!

"HAHAHAHAHA" tawa teman sekelas yang sedang merekam 'adegan romantis' sepasang kekasih yang tengah saling memeluk dan berteriak kesakitan itu.

Mereka sepakat mengupload video itu ke youtube dengan judul yang sangat kurang ajar menurut mereka, Mark dan Haechan.

ADEGAN ROMANTIS SAAT SUNTIKAN DIFTERI! YANG JOMBLO JANGAN NGIRI!

Okelah, mereka strong mendapat kedzaliman dari teman sekelas.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang beku dan manis, Mark." Ujarnya dengan suara serak karena terlalu banyak berteriak.

Mark yang kini mengayuh pedal sepedanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Haechan. Punggungnya membawa tas miliknya dengan bagian depan yang membawa tas milik Haechan. Sang pemilik tas berwarna kuning dengan karakter minion itu terlihat mencebik sedari tadi. Sakit pada lengannya memang luar biasa. Apa kabar lengan Mark yang menjadi rematan bocah itu tadi?

"Kita baru saja disuntik difteri, kita tidak boleh makan es. Nanti sakit, Chan. Lagipula, kau sudah manis jangan banyak makan yang manis-manis nanti kolestrol." Ujar Mark membujuk kekasih keras kepalanya itu.

"Bukan kolestrol, tapi membuat otak kita bergeser. Seperti milikmu, Mark Lee!"

Haechan kesal juga dengan makhluk bernama Mark Lee yang berstatus kekasihnya ini. Ucapannya selalu membuat Haechan naik pitam saat mendengarnya. Menyebalkan sekali!

"Nah, itu tau! Lagipula, es krim itu mengandung baking powder yang tidak baik untukmu. Bagaimana jika tubuhmu semakin mengembang? Kau bisa seukuran dengan Shindong saem nanti, Chan."

Haechan memekik tak terima dengan tangan yang mencubit pundak manusia yang ada di depannya. Apa Haechan salah ingin es krim di hari yang cerah ini? suaranya juga serak karena terlalu banyak berteriak dan menangis saat suntikan berlangsung. Dan apa katanya? Apa memang es krim itu mengandung baking powder? Tapi, kenapa Haechan tidak pernah mendengarnya.

"Kau selalu menyebalkan. Seharusnya kau bersikap manis karena aku baru saja disuntik dan berteriak terlalu banyak. Jeno bahkan selalu memperlakukan Jaemin dengan baik, tidak sepertimu. Dasar!"

Sepanjang perjalanan terdengar gerutuan Haechan tentang sakitnya disuntik, berteriak, direkam teman-teman dan banyak sekali gerutuan tidak berbobot yang keluar dari mulut manis itu. Mark yang di depan dengan mengayuh sepeda hanya bisa mengeluarkan dengusan untuk meladeni mulut Haechan yang tidak pernah berhenti berkata.

"Kita sekelas, aku juga disuntik. Jangan lupa, aku yang menjadi pahlawanmu saat kau disuntik. Sorry ya aku pamrih." Ujar Mark menyebalkan menjawab gerutuan Haechan yang panjang seperti KTX Busan.

"Yak! Aku tidak memintamu memelukku! Lagipula, aku membutuhkan tubuh yang lebih besar untuk dipeluk tadi. Chanyeol saem juga terlihat nyaman saat dipeluk-

"Shindong saem lebih nyaman lagi, Chan."

Belum sempat Haechan menyelesaikan ucapannya, sudah dipotong oleh manusia menyebalkan dengan title Mark Lee itu. Haechan sabar kok mempunyai kekasih menyebalkan seperti Mark. Mark juga lebih sabar menghadapi tingkah kekasihnya yang sungguh selalu diselingi kekerasan.

"YAK! MARK LEE!-

"Mati saja kau! Aku akan membunuhmu!" ujar Mark menirukan ucapan Haechan seperti biasa. Suaranya yang berat dibuat sedikit melengking seperti suara Haechan yang cempreng.

"Aku ingin pulang!"

"Kita dalam perjalanan pulang kalau kau lupa. Mungkin vaksin yang disuntikan tadi mulai sedikit bereaksi. Nyatanya kau terlihat sedikit bingung atau memang dikarenakan dekat denganku kau jadi salah tingkah?"

Percayalah Haechan saat ini meremat lengan kiri Mark dengan keras dan menghasilkan teriakan kesakitan dari sosok yang susah payah mengayuh sedari tadi. Jangan lupakan dua tas yang ada ditubuhnya dan membuatnya susah bergerak.

Dosa apa Mark di masa lalu sehingga menitipkan hatinya pada sosok barbar yang kini tertawa lebar itu.

"Kau seperti membutuhkan sesuatu dingin yang beku untuk mencairkan otakmu agar terlihat segar, Mark Lee." Ujar Haechan yang kini terus mengolok Mark yang terus meringis sakit akibat rematan pada lengannya. Tapi, Haechan benar-benar merasa bersalah. Hanya sedikit saja sih.

"Daripada es krim aku lebih suka sesuatu hangat dan lembut, sayang."

Haechan mengernyit mendengar jawaban Mark. Hangat dan lembut? Apa yaa? Kue beras? Atau... apa ya? Haechan benar-benar tidak mengerti makanan apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba memanggil dengan panggilan menjijikan itu. sayang? Ewh terasa bukan Mark Lee saja.

"Jangan gunakan otak kecilmu untuk menebak. Tanya saja padaku." Kikik Mark yang terus menggoda Haechan sepanjang perjalanan pulang itu.

"Apa? Beritahu aku!" jawabannya sangat tidak santai padahal Mark berucap biasa saja.

"Bibirmu." Jawaban singkat yang membuat Haechan tersipu dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan segala jenis umpatan bahasa inggris yang pernah dicatatkan oleh Mark. Mark sendiri tertawa terbahak melihat Haechan mengumpat dengan wajah yang tersipu.

"Ck! Dasar otak bokep! Kapan kita akan sampai? Kau ini lemot sekali mengayuh sepeda!"

"Kita sudah berada di depan gerbang rumahmu sejak dua menit yang lalu, bear. Memang ya, rasa nyaman mengalahkan segalanya." Ujar Mark percaya diri melihat Haechan yang terus merengut mendengar ucapanya. Untung saja Haechan sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan Mark yang menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak boleh minum es, minum paracetamol jika terasa tidak enak badan. Arrachi?"

Mark berucap sembari memberikan tas Haechan yang ada didadanya sedari tadi. Ia mengusak helaian rambut Haechan yang nampak tidak teratur karena angin yang menerbangkannya. Memberinya kecupan dipipi seperti biasanya. Tidak mencuri kecupan, tapi Haechan dengan suka rela membiarkan Mark mencium pipinya rutin sehabis mereka pulang bersama. Sudah kebiasaan~

Haechan mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang gelisah. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu. Ia menatap Mark malu-malu, apalagi matanya melirik sekilas pada Mark yang seolah mengerti Haechan akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Terimakasih sudah memelukku saat disuntik. Maafkan aku karena terlalu banyak mengumpat hari ini dan menyakiti bekas suntikanmu, Mark." Cicit Haechan dengan nada kecil tanpa menatap Mark yang kini tersenyum geli menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah seharusnya aku melindungimu dari godaan para lelaki yang terlihat akan cabul saat melihatmu. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan umpatan cadel milikmu."

"Aku menyesal mengatakannya." Percayalah Haechan menyesal berkata demikian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Apalagi wajah tampolable milik Mark yang kini manggut-manggut sok pengertian padanya. Haechan tidak bisa tidak memutar bola matanya malas. Sosok menyebalkan itu memang membuat gejolak amarah Haechan naik turun tidak terbendung.

"Cadel, kepalamu! Pulang saja kau! Bosan aku menatap wajahmu setiap hari!" ujar Haechan ketus.

Ucapan Haechan membuat Mark merengut seketika. Mark saja tidak pernah bosan melihat wajah merengut Haechan, wajah kesalnya, teriakan melengkingnya, dibumbui kekerasan dan jangan lupakan cubitan mesra Haechan pada tubuhnya. Mark tidak pernah bosan dengan itu semua, tapi apa? Haechan berkata bosan padanya. Mark tahu kalau ini dusta, tapi hatinya seperti tertusuk-tusuk duri pindang saat mendengarnya. Ewh~

"Yasudah, aku pulang. Ingat! Aku marah! Besok hari libur dan aku tidak akan menelponmu karena kau bosan padaku!"

Haechan gelagapan melihat Mark yang merengut dengan sepeda yang berputar akan pulang. Ia tidak ingin ada salah paham, jadi ia akan menjelaskan pada manusia kurang peka itu. Haechan hendak mencekal sepeda Mark, namun tangannya ngilu sekali untuk bergerak. Jangan lupakan ia habis disuntik difteri!

"Aniyo! Bukan begitu~" rajuk Haechan yang berdiri di depan sepeda Mark. Entah berapa lama ia dan kekasih menyebalkannya ini di depan gerbang rumahnya tanpa masuk ke dalam.

"Apa? Akan bilang kau mencintaiku? Iya? Aku tau!"

Haechan memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan alay dari mulut Mark; "Nanti malam telepon aku, ne? aku tidak punya paket data." Ujarnya malu-malu disertai kekehannya.

"Cium dulu!" Mark memang pandai dalam mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Hidup harus saling menguntungkan, bukan? Haechan untung karena ditelepon olehnya nanti malam dan Mark lebih untung mendapat tambahan ciuman hari ini.

Cup!

"Hati-hati dijalan, my future partner!"

Berkata Mark alay, dirinya juga makhluk tak kalah alay yang sama seperti kekasihnya. Sudah klop, bukan? Marilah kita memanggil penghulu untuk dua manusia sok manis itu! Memang manis sih.

 **Jangan lupa vote komen yaaa~**

 **Aku benar-benar mengharapkan itu:)**

 **Yang punya akun wattpad mampir kuy di akun @ippi-chan disana banyak short maupun long stories yang dipublish. jarang sih up disini:)**

 **see you**


End file.
